


You Are My Sunshine

by fionaisveryvulgar



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto gets all observant, Pianist!Haru, haru is a famous pianist, makoharu fluff, musical prodigy!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionaisveryvulgar/pseuds/fionaisveryvulgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a famous pianist and one day during a recital, he randomly decided to dedicate the song from their childhood to Makoto.</p><p>Needless to say, the press had gone wild with the identity of Nanase Haruka's sunshine.</p><p>[short story - fluffy MakoHaru fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Makoto had always admired Haru.

From his quietness, and eccentricity, right to his personality and nature.

He was strong, smart, polite, sweet, thoughtful and kind.

He didn’t show it, but it was there.

He was also obsessed with water, eat mackerel for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and doesn’t laugh. He had an odd sense for beauty. He swam a lot.

Those you can pick up the same day you meet him.

He never spoke up much because he didn’t want to push people, he just helped people realize what they wanted. He enjoyed being surrounded by water, or nature in general. He was hard to read, sure, but Makoto had mastered the ability at a young age. He was casual about everything and never showed much care in anything he does (he does, it was just very subtle).

He did everything with precision; perfectly balanced, poised and with intricacy only he seemed to be able to master. He never flaunted his wisdom, nor his amazing grades, nor his eye for beauty and detail. He was quiet and never went out of his way to interact with people, but everyone liked Haru, and accepted his oddness, and talked to him.

Makoto supposed he liked Haru a bit more than others do (his sense of possessiveness was talking), until the point where friendship and something more blurred significantly.

He was with Haru ever since kindergarten. And he was here watching Haru in a white tie attire, walking with an air of regality that demanded respect and admiration.

He was beautiful.

Everything blurred as Makoto watched Haru’s finger dance across the keys, and the melody that came forth swayed him into the past memories.

 

-

 

“Haru-chan!” He had met with Haru as usual after school at the stone steps, and he was surprised, not by the fact that Haru didn’t acknowledge him (that was normal) but by the picture of Haru looking so entranced by something in his hands.

It was a mini piano, with no more than three octaves, painted black with gold swirling designs. Haru’s fingers fit they keys perfectly, Makoto mused. He looked adorable in his blue jacket, staring at the instrument in awe, hands in his lap; the perfect picture of childish curiosity.

“Can you play?” He asked, sitting down next to Haru.

“Momma plans on sending me to piano classes starting next week.” Haru said quietly. “She made me go on a hunt to find her present.”

He waved a map drawn in blue ink with clues such as the _number of turns to right 2+3!_ And _if the man goes to get 15 golden apples and give 3 of them to his consort, how much would he have left? The answer is the steps you need to take down the stairs._

Haru had not filled in anything. Makoto asked why.

“Makoto, it says on the last clue to go down the stairs. Why trouble yourself?” Haru looked at him. Makoto blushed, knowing he would’ve solved everything twice because he didn’t notice the little things like Haru does.

“Haru, can you play?” he asked again.

Haru’s face had reddened just slightly. “Momma only taught me _You Are My Sunshine_.”

“Play!” he prompted, tugging on Haru’s sleeves.

Haru’s fingers wavered hesitantly above the keys, until he closed his eyes, and played the notes correctly.

“Sing!” He told Haru.

His eyes snapped open. “No. I play. You sing.”

Makoto licked his lips, and started singing. And wow, he had a terrible accent whenever he spoke English, and it only worsened as he sang.

He thought he saw Haru smile a little.

“You are my sunshine.” Haru had sang along quietly, but Makoto heard him.

Makoto had always heard him.

 

-

 

“Nanase Haruka, the young man of Iwatobi, musical prodigy!”

“The handsome pianist prodigy; Nanase Haruka!”

“Fingers play enchanting music – Nanase Haruka!”

Makoto smiled whenever he heard them. The mass media always chose interesting article title that he laughed about with Haru (he laughed, Haru just sat there).

He heard a girl whisper excitedly to her friend. “Oooh! It’s time for his closing speech!”

He laughed quietly. Closing speech was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more of a _quote of the day_ kind of thing.

“He always says something inspiring and deep,” Her friend sighed dreamily.

Makoto kept his eyes on Haru, who, as usual, took the mike, and addressed the audience.

He could just tell something was different. Haru seemed to lack his usual confidence. He was a bit fidgety. He breathed in.

They didn’t seem to find anything off, but Makoto knew he wasn’t going to say his inspiring quote this time.

“I composed a song based off _You Are My Sunshine_.” Haru said clearly. The audience gasped. Haru never gave an actual speech. Makoto stared at him, stunned. “It is dedicated to my sunshine,”

The crowd went wild. _Nanase Haruka’s Love Interest?!!_ He could see the headlines with ridiculous amounts of question marks and exclamation points.

Haru continued. “Who always stuck by me ever since we were kids. My sunshine that encouraged me throughout the years. The one who always found a way to be in my head and in my heart, forever and always.”

Some fangirls were sobbing. Makoto didn’t care. All he saw was a flustered Haru (as in, blushing and looking a bit grumpy) looking at him straight in the eye as he sat back down.

He played a wonderfully complicated and beautiful version of You Are My Sunshine, but Makoto did not like it. He appreciated the sweet gesture, but he preferred the innocence of the one-octave melody from when they were kids.

 

-

 

“Outstanding as always, Haru.” He smiled encouragingly.

“You aren’t going to say anything?” Haru asked, looking away grumpily (read; flustered Haru), accepting the bouquet of baby pink roses.

“You are my sunshine?” he teased.

Haru glared at him, with the pouty lips and all.

“I’m kidding!” he assured. He smiled at the sight. Haru truly was beautiful. “Hey, look up.”

Haru looked up, and Makoto pulled him close, and their lips connected. Haru kissed back, hands reaching out to hold the back of Makoto’s neck.

After a quick second kiss, Haru pushed him away. “The press will have a field day.”

“Screw them.” Makoto laughed, kissing him again.

“Did you like it?” Haru asked hesitantly. “The piece.”

“I prefer the old one, to be honest.” Seeing the disappointed look on Haru’s face, he added, “Some memories cannot be replaced.”

Haru smiled at him. “Then let’s make new ones to add to the collection.”

“Count me in.”

 

-

 

A blurry image of Haru and Makoto holding hands while walking together filled the magazines and newspapers the next day.

_Pianist Nanase’s Sunshine?_

_Nanase Haruka and Childhood Best Friend Turned Boyfriend?_

_Iwatobi’s Couple Nanase and Best Friend Since Kindergarten?_

_Dedication to His Sunshine : Nanase Haruka._

_Dating, or Fling? : Pianist Nanase Haruka and Mystery Lover._

For the first time, Haru and Makoto actually laughed together at the articles.

 

 


End file.
